This invention relates generally to the field of computers and, more particularly, to the networking of computers for performing related tasks.
In a computer network utilizing Ethernet communications, it is necessary to configure the computers in the network to establish communications with each other and perform functions unique to their locations within that network system. In the past, it was necessary to configure a new or a replacement computer when placing it in the system. This required effort by a skilled system administrator. Additionally, computers already in the system would need to be reconfigured in order to communicate with any new or replacement computers.
As a result of the development of large systems which utilize computer controlled mechanisms, the control system required a network of computer nodes, which could communicate efficiently between themselves. Utilizing the QNX real time operating system, with its native networking environment (FLEET™, referenced in http://www.qnx.com/products/os/qnxrtos.html# networking) appeared to be the best alternative. A system manager computer was also attached to the network to provide a single point of interaction to most of the system functions. This manager computer was primarily to provide the operator with a Graphical User Interface (GUI) which would display the system status, allow the operator to start and stop the machine and also generate reports of past machine activity. The problems associated with such a system, however, is ease of maintainability, software installation, network configuration and hardware maintainability.
It is therefore an object of this invention is to provide a system of associating a list of tasks with a specific software for performing the specific task
It is another object of this invention to provide a system in which each node determines what location ID is to be used to download the appropriate application software to perform the task required at that location.